


Next Generation Templates

by Fiona12690



Series: CM: Season 11: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene, Spoilers: 11x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped; but just maybe someone can help spare the next generation from the mistakes that your parents forced upon you. <b>Spoilers for 11x22, Missing Scene, Drabble.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Generation Templates

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** First time in the Criminal Minds Fandom, hope to do some justice even if its a tiny missing scene. This is part of a series of one-shots that has been written and to be put in order as posted at a later date.

"This is your card!" Spencer exclaimed, pulling the King of Diamonds from the deck in his hand. Jack bit his lip, trying not laugh. He glanced at Henry before they both chimed in with a chorused, "No..."

"You serious that's not your card?" Dropping the card, Spencer flipped the deck of cards over in his hands and searched them, he gasped lightly turning towards Garcia and pretended something caught him by surprise out of the corner of his eye. He reached a hand out towards her black bow and, "Oh my... is that your card?' in Spencer's hand was the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

 

"I had a hard time putting both boys down last night." JJ said fondly, watching as Spencer twisted another card into place, flipped it around in his hand before it caught fire on the tip of his finger. Garcia was right, those hands were sneaky.

" They couldn't sleep?"

" Other way around, I didn't want to leave them." JJ replied softly. "How are things on your end?"

" You know fortunately Jack doesn't remember a lot about Haley's death. He knows the story, but he was young." Hotch responded, looking away from the happiness in front of him to the friend next to him.

"That's a good thing."

"That's a very good thing, but he's not going to forget seeing me a gun point. I just don't want this job to take anything else away from him."

"Well... maybe it gives him something too. You're a hero. Not a pretend hero, a real hero."

"Well, he's growing up he won't feel like that for too much longer." Hotch chuckled, amused.

"You can worry about that later, just be his dad. Enjoy that."

Watching as the children playfully tackle Reid to save him from the snake of color paper that was pulled from Garcia's hair was so magical in itself. Something so upbeat and lighthearted coming from something so simple as children joyfully playing. There was nothing like it.

"It's still a mystery to me, JJ, how is it that with everything that we've seen on the job does Reid still maintain that bit of childlike innocence?"

"As our resident genius once told me: _All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair._ The best we can do as adults Hotch is not make the same choices or mistakes as those that came before us. Spencer's childhood was shattered so long ago that he's making sure that the boys don't grow up too fast like he did."

"Then what do you say, shall we help him with the next generation templates, its almost time for dinner."

**END**

 


End file.
